Como me Gustas
by Grissina
Summary: Serie de viñetas basadas en las estrofas de una canción de los Whiskyn's con John y Sherlock de protagonistas. Traducción de mi propio fic en Catalán, "com m'agrades"
1. Viñeta 1

**Com****o me Gustas**

(basado en la canción de los Whiskyn's i los personages de Sherlock, ninguno de los cuales es de mi propiedad)

* * *

><p><em>Cuando me miras sin decir nada<em>

_y siempre me adivinas el pensamiento,_

_sabes hacer de mi lo que quieres,_

_pero me gustas._

* * *

><p>Amar es un verbo peligroso en el diccionario del doctor Watson.<p>

Ama a su hermana y por eso sufre cada día al saberla atrapada en una telaraña de alcohol y autodestrucción de la que ni siquiera quiere salir.

Amaba a sus padres y cuando los perdió solo le quedaron recuerdos grises de una relación fría y distante con su padre y de una relación con su madre agobiante y opresiva.

Había amado una chica hacía años. Pero la relación se había roto cuando el ejército le había destinado a Afganistán. Las relaciones a distancia no suelen salir bien, especialmente cuando el que se va no puede prometer volver de una pieza y quien se queda tiene solo veintitrés años y toda una vida por delante. Al volver, John se había encontrado con que ella ya estaba con otro. Ahora están casados y esperan la segunda criatura.

Ama su país. Y ya le dio más de lo que se puede pedir para protegerlo. O como mínimo para seguir las ordenes de aquellos que decían protegerlo. Por suerte no tuvo que dar su vida con había visto a muchos otros hacer en el campo de batalla.

Había tenido que aprender a no amar demasiado a los amigos que hacía. Porque perderlos a manos de una granada, un fuego cruzado o un autobús bomba, no era precisamente fácil. Peor era cuando los perdía en la mesa de operaciones intentando reparar el daño de una mina, por ejemplo.

John Watson había aprendido a ser cauto con el verbo amar. Porque ama su trabajo. Se sentía vivo salvando vidas, a pesar de las que no podía salvar. Y necesita, todavía hoy, esta sensación para sobrevivir.

Todavía no está seguro de poder aplicar este verbo a la extraña relación que tiene con Sherlock Holmes, pero no puede negar que el excéntrico detective le gusta. Le gustó desde el primer instante en que se conocieron.

Hasta cuando todo lo que sale de la del joven detective le exaspera y revuelta, no puede negar que el enigmático proceso de deducción de Sherlock lo maravilla cada una de las veces. Le gusta ver como una escena aparentemente inexplicable a ojos de cualquiera, esconde bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock secretos inesperados. No puede dejar de sentirse cautivado cada vez que el detective les deleita con sus racionamientos agudos y cuidados. Hasta cuando su tono es condescendiente. Hasta cuando lo describe es escalofriante, demasiado íntimo o simplemente está fuera de lugar.

Pero especialmente no puede dejar de gustarle cuando la escena a deducir es él. Cuando la mirada gris intensa se centra en él y en dos segundos le deja más desnudo que el día que nació. No hay manera de ocultarle nada a Sherlock. Y eso es algo que le aterra y a la vez le fascina.

Es consciente de que el joven detective sabe perfectamente como manipularlo. No habían resuelto su segundo caso aún y ya era evidente (en como lo enredó para que llevara a Sarah donde él quería ir). Ni siquiera hace falta ir tan atrás en el tiempo, se acababan de conocer i Sherlock ya sabía qué botones apretar para hacerle mover: como demuestra el como le enredó con eso de "puede ser peligroso", o como le hizo correr por medio Londres dejando su bastón olvidado en Angelo's; Pero especialmente, demuestra como de bien el detective le hace ir por donde quiere, como con una sencilla frase le metió en la cabeza esta pequeña semilla que con el tiempo ha echado raíces dentro de él de forma inesperada. Si el propio Sherlock no hubiera dicho que se sentía halagado, John nunca habría considerado ni por un instante la posibilidad de una relación con un yonki de la adrenalina como él. O, de hecho, con un hombre, yonki o no yonki.

Pero sentados en Angelo's, cuando John a penas podía clasificar el hombre que tenía delante con otra etiqueta que no fuera la de genio, Sherlock le había mirado sin decir nada, por unos instantes, le había entendido perfectamente a pesar de sus tartamudeos y, aún así, lo había dicho tan tranquilamente: "Me halagas John".

Y así había hecho con él lo que había querido.

Y John lo sabe. Y aunque le revienta saberse un títere en manos de Sherlock, no puede negar que le fascina la capacidad del joven detective para hacer con él lo que quiere. Y cada vez que pasa se siente desnudo. Y se enfada. E intenta hacer como si le enfadara no tener privacidad ni siquiera en su propia cabeza. Pero no sirve de nada. Porque Sherlock sabe ver más allá. Y en el fondo John no puede negar que eso le gusta.


	2. Viñeta 2

_**Cuando te enfadas si ningún porqué**_

_**y tras unas caricias**_

_**acabamos riendo, cuando estamos solos**__**,**_

_**como me gustas.**_

* * *

><p>—¿Tú no sabes qué le pasa, verdad? —la voz profunda de Sherlock rompe el silencio que extrañamente reina en el piso.<p>

—Es evidente que estaba molesto, enfadado casi. Cuando ha dicho que estaba cansado y que ya hablaríamos de ello mañana mentía, hasta aquí es obvio.

Una pequeña luz se enciende en la mesita, en un rincón de la sala, y la oscuridad de la noche se convierte en penumbra. En la lejanía suena el llanto de una sirena que se aleja.

—Hace dos días que acabamos el último caso, en el que, por cierto, nadie intentó matarnos y que pudimos resolver sin que se tuviera que saltar ninguna hora en la consulta, así que este mes cobrará el salario íntegro. Mis tres últimos experimentos, no han sido especialmente desagradables para los sentidos del olfato y la vista. No he guardado nada en la nevera. Ni he utilizado ningún utensilio de cocina.

En silencio Sherlock observa la calavera que mantiene a la altura de sus ojos como si realmente mantuviera una conversación con ella. Sherlock niega con la cabeza y luego dice, como si refutara un argumento erróneo del pequeño cráneo.

—No. No está molesto por que no le haya ayudado a cocinar, fregar, comprar o ordenar. No. De hecho ni siquiera estaba molesto conmigo en concreto. Como a mínimo no lo estaba hasta que le he pedido que...

Unos pasos arrastrados le hacen callar. Casi sintiéndose cohibido baja la mano i esconde la calavera. Pero John no llega hasta la sala. La luz mortecina que ilumina el pasillo y el sonido de la puerta que se cierra suavemente indican que el buen doctor ha entrado en el baño.

En silencio Sherlock se levanta y vuelve la calavera a su lugar. Antes de oír el agua del váter ya vuelve a estar sentado en su butaca, piernas cruzadas, pies descalzos.

John no le puede ver el rostro, cuando finalmente entra a la sala, porque está a contraluz.

—¿Hablabas solo? —pregunta John desde el marco de la puerta.

—No digas tonterías, John, claro que no hablaba solo.

—¿Sabes que hablar con la calavera es como hablar solo, verdad? —pregunta de forma burleta mientras entra a la sala. Pero hay un deje de cansancio en la su voz.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Sherlock observa en John detenidamente y él solo se responde—. Has vuelto a tener pesadillas. No deberías irte a la cama enfadado.

John suspira y se sienta en el sofá.

—Lo sé —dice con aire de derrota.

Sherlock se levanta de su butaca y se sienta en el sofá con él, pero a cierta distancia.

—Siento haber... —empieza a disculparse Sherlock sin mirarle fijamente.

—Sí —le interrumpe John, mirándole con una intensidad inusitada.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Sherlock, por una vez necesitando una confirmación verbal de que aquella es la respuesta que le ha pedido horas antes, cuan John se ha molestad con él.

—Sí —John alarga la mano y le coge la suya, erizando los cabellos del cogote de Sherlock con el inesperado contacto físico.

La sonrisa en los labios de John es... especial. No es amplio y radiante, como acostumbra, siquiera es dulce y amable. Es una sonrisa abatida, resignada. Una sonrisa que Sherlock solo ha visto en sus labios en dos ocasiones antes.

El pulgar de John acariciándole la mano levemente le distrae. El contacto es mínimo, pero a la vez es de lo más íntimo. Sherlock se mira sus manos entrecruzadas.

—¿Seguro? —la pregunta se le escapa de los labios sin poderlo evitar.

Sherlock puede entender la respuesta afirmativa de John, más o menos, aunque que no la esperaba, no del todo. Y definitivamente puede entender el sentimiento de resignación y el abatimiento por la inevitabilidad de todo ello que ve en los ojos del doctor. Pero no puede acabar de entender que ambas cosas vayan de la mano. No puede entender a John. Normalmente puede entender a la gente, por qué hacen lo que hacen, pero no puede entender a John. No siempre. No ahora.

Y entonces el doctor estalla en una risa sincera y agradable. Sherlock sabe que John se ríe de él, pero por una vez no le importa. Porque es consciente de como ha sonado aquella pregunta en sus labios.

Y Sherlock y John ríen juntos, en la penumbra de la sala, a las dos de la madrugada. No están en un caso y no es la adrenalina bombeada al torrente sanguíneo por un corazón acelerado lo que esta vez intensifica sus miradas.

Sherlock tiene muy claro por qué John le gusta: perqué no le puede entender, no siempre, y porqué el buen doctor es capaz de hacerle reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>:_ Estaréis hartas/os de que os los pidamos, pero es que no sabeis la ilusión que hace saber qué opináis. ¿_Reviews, please_? _


	3. Viñeta 3

_Cuando veo que me buscas y dormido,_

_te digo que no tengo ganas,_

_puedes ser muy tozudo y es entonces_

_que me gustas._

* * *

><p>Es de noche. Hace horas que John duerme. Sherlock no. Sherlock se ha quedado en le sofá, pensando, cuando John se ha levantado para irse a la habitación.<p>

Mientras se ponía el pijama John le ha oído trastear por la cocina. Y justo antes de dormirse ha oído las primeras notas del violín.

Al principio no podía dormir cuando Sherlock tocaba. Medio fascinado, medio irritado. Ahora su cuerpo ha aprendido a dormir con cualquier tipo de obstáculo sonoro que Sherlock pueda ponerle a horas intempestivas. O casi. Para John el violín es uno de los menos molestos, a veces incluso es agradable, cuando toca pensando en la música y no en el caso que tiene entre manos.

Hace un rato que John tiene calor, pero eso no le ha despertado. Tras meses en Afganistán, el cuerpo sorprendentemente caliente de Sherlock arrapado a él no es suficiente para despertarle. Aún así se ha revuelto entre las sabanas, ha quedado en mala postura y ahora el hombro le molesta. Incómodo, por el calor y el hombro mal colocado, se mueve de nuevo. Y es entonces cuando se desvela de repente, cunado Sherlock suelta un gemido en su oído.

Es instintivo. El sonido de un lamento siempre le hace levantarse más rápido que una madre al oír el llanto de un infante. Años pendiente de gente enferma, pacientes con dolores, gritos de auxilio.

Con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, pestañea un par de veces, las pupilas acomodándose a la oscuridad de la habitación.

La mano grande i fina de Sherlock le acaricia el vientre. Y cuando un segundo gemido escapa de sus labios John suspira con resignación.

—Sherlock, tengo sueño.

—He solucionado el caso.

—Me alegro. Por qué no se lo explicas a Lestrade? Yo tengo que dormir. En menos de tres horas tengo que levantarme.

—En algún sitio leí que los refuerzos positivos son muy importantes John —dice el detective despreocupadamente mientras su mano se cuela dentro el pantalón del pijama de John.

—Lo son Sherlock, en los niños y los perros —John le da en la mano y se gira mirando al techo para dejar descansar el hombro dolorido—. Ahora déjame dormir.

—Mi lengua es más hábil que la de ningún perro —murmura Sherlock justo antes de lamerle el cuello haciendo que toda la piel del cuerpo de John se erice.

—Lo sé.

Medio enfadado, medio frustrado, John se vuelve a mover dándole la espalda a Sherlock.

—John —murmura Sherlock acomodándose detrás de él, abrazándole tan estrechamente que a John se le para la respiración por un instante.

—¿Sí, Sherlock? —dice sin abrir los ojos de nuevo. Consciente de que si los abre y se desconcentra estará perdiendo la batalla.

—¿Por favor? —murmura el detective, casi como un lamento, metiéndole la nariz entre los cabellos.

—No —consigue decir en tono autoritario—. Tengo sueño y no tengo ganas, Sherlock. Llevo noches sin descansar bien. Mañana tengo turno doble. Y además quedamos en que aparcaríamos el sexo hasta tener claro que puñetas estamos haciendo.

—Pero tengo muchas ganas —murmura Sherlock arrapándose más a él si es posible.

—Y yo llevo una semana queriendo hablar contigo sobre nosotros, Sherlock —enfadado John intenta removerse en brazos del detective, para liberarse, pero no lo consigue.

—Lo sé. Yo llevo una semana evitándote. Y tiene mérito que lo haya logrado dadas las reducidas dimensiones de nuestro piso, ¿no te parece?

—¿Esperas que te felicite?

—No del todo.

—¿Entonces que quieres? —dice exasperado John, girando la cabeza para poder mirar a Sherlock a los ojos con toda la rabia que siente en esos momentos hacia el joven detective.

—A ti. Dentro de mí. Lo más pronto posible —dice como quien no va la cosa Sherlock.

—¿Siempre ha de ser todo como tu lo quieres?

—No. Pero estás enfadado y excitado, John. No me has pedido que por favor me vaya, así que en el fondo no quieres que me marche de tu cama. Y sabes que si te he evitado toda la semana es porque no hay nada de qué hablar sobre nosotros. Tú estás confundido y yo estoy asustado por lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Porque yo soy como soy y tú eres como eres, John. Y ni tú ni yo podemos ni queremos cambiar. Lo único que realmente importa es hasta qué punto queremos que el otro cambie. Si dejo de venir a tu cama a media noche, cuando tengo ganas de sexo contigo, estaré cambiando por ti John. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que cambie por ti?

—Sí —contesta con rabia John. Después suspira y añade con tono resignado—. No. En realidad no.

—Lo que yo pensaba —dice Sherlock antes de empezar a besarle el cuello mientras su mano se aventura dentro el pantalón de John de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _gracias "v chan" por el review. Me sabe mal no poder responder a los reviews anónimos, pero los aprecio igual._


	4. Viñeta 4

_**Todo lo que se esconde dentro de tu mundo, **_

_**es como me gusta.**_

* * *

><p>Mycroft se ha presentado inesperadamente. Una visita social sin pies ni cabeza. No quiere ayuda en ningún caso. No se acerca ninguna fecha señalada por la que me tenga que convencer de asistir a ninguna fiesta estúpida. No me he metido en ningún embrollo que él pueda considerar serio desde hace más de medio año.<p>

John ha tenido que irse poco después de llegar Mycroft. Un paciente suyo ha estado ingresado de urgencias. Sam, un niño. Tiene una enfermedad hereditaria. John hace meses que se preocupa por él.

Tan pronto John de ha ido Mycroft me ha preguntado.

—¿Por qué vives aquí? ¿Así?

—Porque puedo, Mycroft.

Es evidente que la pregunta iba mucho más allá. Mycroft quiere saber por qué no utilizo el dinero de la familia, por qué vivo con un medico ex-soldado que trabaja en una clínica para clientes de una clase social baja o media, por qué todavía vivimos juntos cuando somos tan diferentes.

No tengo ninguna intención de decirle que me gusta vivir aquí más de lo que seguramente él sería capaz de entender. Que me gusta vivir con un pie dentro el mundo de John. Un mudo de calidez, de sentimientos, directo y sencillo. Donde la lógica no siempre tiene cabida. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo había conocido antes de conocerle a él. Pero sé que mi respuesta ha dejado entrever mucho más de lo que en realidad me gustaría.

Mycroft me mira perplejo. Me he convertido una vez más en su experimento, un extraño espécimen para estudiar. En otro momento eso me habría molestado. Pero mientras pueda seguir viviendo con un pie dentro del mundo de John, me da igual.


	5. Viñeta 5

_Todo aquello que solo te guardas para los dos,_

_es como me gusta._

* * *

><p>John teclea en el ordenador, concentrado y Sherlock no puede evitar que la vista se separe del libro que tiene en las manos para leer por encima del hombro lo que claramente será la siguiente entrada al blog del doctor.<p>

_Hoy han pasado dos cosas digna__s de mención. _

_Una, he recibido noti__cias de un compañero desde Afganistán. (Peter, eres un idiota, pero me alegro que estés bien. La próxima vez que te pases tantos días sin dar señales de vida hablaré con Shefield y dejará de servirte gelatina los próximos dos meses, ¿me ha entendido capitán? Eso espero)._

Sherlock no conoce casi nada de la época de John como a soldado. Podría haber obtenido fácilmente su ficha a través de Mycroft o quizá hasta de Lestrade, pero es una caja que no está preparado aún para abrir. Él mismo tiene demasiados cadáveres del pasado bajo la alfombra que no quiere que John conozca aún. Así que Sherlock se ha mantenido respetuosamente al margen. De todas maneras no le cuesta mucho imaginar a John como soldado. Todavía conserva muchas cosas de aquella etapa, sin la mayoría de las cuales Sherlock no puede concebir el John Watson que tiene al lado.

_La seg__unda, como es habitual, tiene que ver con Sherlock. _

Al leer esta frase Sherlock alza una ceja. No es que no sea cierta. Sherlock sabe que él es la causa del 90% de las cosas que pasan en la vida de John. Lo que le sorprende es que precisamente hoy no han hecho nada en todo el día digno de mención, excepto a media mañana cuan han tenido una tórrida sesión de sexo en la cocina. Y por alguna razón duda de que eso sea lo que John piensa explicar a las decenas de lectores de su blog, los cuales les conocen a los dos, incluidos los mencionados Lestrade y Mycroft, por no hablar de todos los trabajadores de Scotland Yard o de Saint Barts. Sherlock sabe que John no se atrevería a salir de casa si alguien supiera alguna cosa de lo que han hecho esta mañana en la cocina.

_Las visitas del hermano__ de mi "colega" y compañero de piso siempre son de lo más inconvenientes (claro que no sé qué es peor si que venga de visita, que nos mantenga vigilados las veinticuatro horas, o que cuando quiera alguna cosa me rapte en plena luz del día)._

Sherlock supone que John aún tiene alguna esperanza que este párrafo tendrá algún efecto en su hermano. Él, evidentemente, ya hace tiempo que ha entendido que nada hará cambiar a su hermano. Es más, conociendo a Mycroft probablemente se sentirá orgulloso de saber que sus visitas son consideradas inoportunas, porque seguramente eso demuestra la perfección de su cuidada planificación.

_Hoy__, como de costumbre, se ha presentado sin avisar y además ha llegado en el peor momento posible. Por una vez que consigo que Sherlock me ayude a fregar la cocina, va y se presenta su hermano y le da la excusa perfecta para que deje de hacerlo. En fin. Me queda el consuelo de que hasta el propio Sherlock admite que nada es imposible, solo altamente improbable. Por tanto siempre se puede volver a repetir, y si ya ha pasado una vez es posible, o por lo menos probable, que se vuelva a repetir. Al fin y al cabo estoy convencido que hasta Sherlock no lo puede considerar una actividad tan tediosa y desagradable como nos quiere hacer creer._

Sherlock no sabe si reír o enfadarse. Así que sigue leyendo. Porque está claro que aún no ha leído lo que John considera digno de mención.

_Si las visitas de Mycroft so__n inconvenientes, sus consecuencias son habitualmente de magnitudes astronómicas. Suerte que su frecuencia es limitada._

_Esta vez__ no ha habido ninguna crisis internacional que requiriera de la pericia deductiva de Sherlock, sino una crisis familiar. Como comprenderéis, el dilema en cuestión no lo airearé en un blog público, sería grosero y probablemente, conociendo a los Holmes, peligroso._

_Dejadme que os diga que de mediana no entiendo más del 60% de los intercambios que los dos hermanos Holmes efectúan en una conversación habitual. Hoy, si he llegado al 40% probablemente ya exagero... _

Este comentario le hace gracia a Sherlock, que está seguro de que en realidad John entiende mucho más de lo que pasa entre él y Mycroft de lo que les quiere hacer creer, aunque luego no sea siempre capaz de expresarlo en palabras.

_...pero__ hoy me siento orgulloso de decir que la solución al problema no la ha encontrado ninguno de los dos hermanos Holmes, sino un servidor._

_As__í que hoy ha sido un buen día, dos coses buenas han pasado, bien casi tres si contamos el afer de la cocina con Sherlock, por tanto, sí. Hoy ha sido un buen día._

—¿Te parece bien? —pregunta John cuando acaba de escribir.

—¿El qué? ¿Que me hagas proposiciones por Internet, que amenaces inútilmente a mi hermano, o que intentes mostrar a todos que los Holmes somos una familia normal demostrando que como todos tenemos problemas? —pregunta Sherlock alzando una ceja—. ¿O quieres saber si me parece bien que menciones que tu has solucionado el problema en vez de yo, John?

—No quisiera pasarme si eso ha de alertar a Mycroft de que la idea ha sido tuya de hecho. Al fin y al cabo se trata de que siga pensando que no tienes ni la más remota idea de como funciona una relación. Aunque a estas alturas probablemente haya pocas personas más expertas en el tema que tú.

Sherlock le mira en silencio, aparta el ordenador del regazo de John y cogiéndolo de la mano le levanta del sofá.

—Sé que no soy precisamente el más difícil de leer ante ninguno de vosotros dos Sherlock. No quiero meter la pata si lo puedo evitar. Esto es nuestro y a él no le concierne...

—Creo que todavía queda alguna cosa para limpiar en la cocina —le interrumpe Sherlock con un murmullo y una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

_PS: He __logrado que Sherlock friegue los platos! Todos! Aunque puede que me mate cuando lea este post. Si en dos días no he dado señales de vida... XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>_: ¿Alguna sugerencia u opinión?_


	6. Viñeta 6

_**Cuando me avisas de que te vas quemando**_

_**de tanta rutina y que tienes muy claro**_

_**qué quieres y lo que ya no,**_

_**es cuando me gustas.**_

* * *

><p>—Sherlock, tenemos que hablar —dice John de vez en cuando.<p>

A veces es porque Sherlock lleva días monopolizando la cocina con sus experimentos. A veces es porque llevado por el aburrimiento ha hecho alguna cosa que no debería. A veces John lo dice después de algún caso movido en el que les han intentado matar más de una vez a cada uno. Sea por el motivo que sea esta primera frase viene seguida de un:

—Esto no puede continuar así.

Sherlock se sabe casi de memoria el discurso que sigue. A veces apasionado, otras cansado, incluso a veces avivado por el miedo. Pero siempre emotivo, consistente y no falto de cierta razón.

Los argumentos que utiliza John son a menudo trillados. Y en boca de cualquier otro Sherlock no dudaría en considerarlo una manifestación inútil de emotiva estupidez. Y de hecho en alguna ocasión no ha sido a tiempo de morderse la lengua y así es como le ha respondido a John mismo. Porque de hecho lo que hace John no es más que una estúpida demostración emotiva que los dos saben que no cambiará nada. Porque Sherlock seguirá haciendo experimentos en la cocina, seguirá haciendo estupideces por culpa del aburrimiento y seguirá persiguiendo a los malos por más peligrosos que sean. Y ambos saben que a pesar de todo John seguirá a su lado en todo momento.

Aún así un buen observador no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que la mayoría de veces Sherlock consiente estos ataques súbitos de John con paciencia y escondiendo una leve sonrisa que casi aflora ternura. Normalmente la replica, si la hay, no es condescendiente ni reprobatoria. Habitualmente la única respuesta es un abrazo en silencio, seguido de unos pocos días de relativa calma que den tiempo al buen doctor de recargar piles.

Y es que Sherlock sabe bien que convivir con él no es cosa fácil. Y admira a John por no solo aguantarle sino por disfrutar de su compañía la basta mayoría del tiempo. Incluidos los momentos tensos, peligrosos o incómodos, tan comunes en su vida.

Un día quizá le dirá cuanto le gusta que siga dando muestras de cansancio cuando cree que ya no puede más, que le avise en vez de irse como todos los que ha conocido antes hicieron.

Es por eso que aún y saber que el discurso de John es poco original, ridículamente emotivo y nada elegante, Sherlock lo valora y lo escucha cada vez. Porque es la forma den John de decirle que se preocupa por él. Es su manera especial de tratarlo como una persona normal y no como un espécimen intratable, como hace la mayoría.

John parece el único ser humano que no solo le ve realmente tal y como es sino que lo valora en su justa medida. No se espanta del descomunal intelecto de Sherlock y le trata como trata a cualquier otro; Y este es el mejor regalo que a Sherlock le han hecho nunca, tratarlo como una persona normal, aceptando y valorando sus grandes cualidades así como sus pequeños defectos.


	7. Viñeta 7

_Cuando me mimas si me ves chafado_

_y me pones las pilas_

_para volver a brandar sin miedo__,_

_y me gustas__._

* * *

><p>El piso está en silencio. John está sentado en su butaca, la mirada perdida en el cielo gris de la ventana. Está cansado pero no tiene ganes de meterse en la cama todavía. Es temprano y no quiere descompensar aún más su maltratado ciclo del sueño.<p>

Oye el sonido de la puerta cerrándose seguido de un efusivo:

—Soy yo, señora Hudson, le dejo la bolsa al pie de la escalera.

Poco después John oye como Sherlock sube las escaleras de un plumazo i abre lentamente la puerta del piso, como si de repente le supiera mal hacer ruido.

Si cierra los ojos, John, es capaz de visualizar el elegante y sinuoso movimiento de Sherlock quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo delante el perchero de la entrada.

Una mano calida en el hombro le sobresalta. Instintivamente John la cubre con la suya en señal de bienvenida.

—He comprado cena. ¿Quieres un té?

—Debo hacer muy mala cara —dice con una sonrisa triste John levantando la vista para ver como Sherlock deja encima de la mesa una bolsa con diversas cajas de comida para llevar.

—¿Quieres té o no? —repite la pregunta, impaciente, Sherlock.

John hace que sí con la cabeza, sin saber demasiado qué más decir. Lo último que quiere en estos momentos es una pelea con Sherlock.

John cierra los ojos de nuevo y respira profundamente. Puede distinguir el olor de la comida dentro la bolsa, y un rato después la del té. Sabe que Sherlock está delante de él alargándole la taza pero no tiene energía ni para estirar el brazo y cogerla. Sherlock deja la taza en la mesilla y se sienta en el brazo de la butaca.

Acto seguido John nota como los dedos largos y calidos de Sherlock se meten entre sus cabellos para acariciarle la cabeza. El masaje en la raíz del cabello le relaja. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta John baja los hombros, que hasta ahora había tenido contraídos por la tensión, y deja salir un suspiro.

—He comprado arroz tres delicias y rollitos de primavera en el chino, una bandeja de sushi en el japonés al lado de Scotland Yard y me he acercado al Pub del León para pedirles pastel de carne para llevar. ¿Tienes hambre?

John se sorprende del esfuerzo que ha hecho Sherlock para llevarle una combinación de sus platos preferidos para cenar. Buscando el contacto, John se reclina hacia Sherlock y finalmente abre los ojos.

—No mucha. Pero sería bueno que comiera algo.

—Seria bueno —repite Sherlock acariciándole la nuca.

Después de eso encienden el televisor, se sientan en el sofá y cenan en silencio.

—John —murmura un rato mas tarde Sherlock.

Ya han acabado de cenar y en la televisión echan un concierto de jazz que el detective ha seguido con cierto interés, pero por el contrario John ha vuelto a girar la mirada hacia a la ventana y vuelve a parecer perdido y no contesta cuando Sherlock le llama.

—Creo que deberías irte a la cama —dice Sherlock suavemente, tocándole el brazo a John para atraer su atención.

—No tengo sueño.

—Yo te ayudaré a dormir —dice Sherlock levantándose y tirando de su brazo para que le siga.

—Sherlock, no es el mejor momento para... —dice John dejándose arrastrar.

—Siempre es un buen momento para la música, John —responde Sherlock parándose para mirarle.

La sonrisa que esta frase provoca en el doctor es apagada. Sherlock no puede evitar alargar la mano para acariciarle el cabello de nuevo. Cuando los ojos de John se llenan de lágrimas Sherlock le atrae hacia él y le abraza

—Ahora ya se porque no te hiciste pediatra —murmura Sherlock, que no ha dejado de acariciar los cabellos rubio paja de John. Esta afirmación provoca un hipo al doctor y Sherlock le abraza más fuerte.

No hay nada que decir para aliviar el corazón del doctor Watson y Sherlock lo sabe. Así que restan en silencio, abrazados en el medio de la sala.

Cuando, minutos más tarde, el llanto de John es más clamado, Sherlock, se separa un poco de él para poderle ver el rostro.

—Perdón —dice John tragándose los mocos como un niño pequeño y tocando la camisa de Sherlock, húmeda por sus lágrimas a la altura del hombro.

—Ven —le responde el detective, que le coge de la mano y le conduce al baño—. Sécate las lágrimas —le dice en su tono imperativo de siempre, y acto seguido se va a la habitación.

Pocos segundos más tarde vuelve con el pijama de John. Sin decir nada se lo da y vuelve a salir del baño hacia la habitación.

Una vez con el pijama puesto, la cara limpia de lágrimas y los dientes cepillados, John sale del baño y entra en la habitación siguiendo el sonido de las primeras notas del violín de Sherlock.

—Túmbate John —le dice el detective bajando el violín y señalando la cama—. Cierra los ojos. Aunque no duermas, descansar te irá bien. ¿Qué? —Pregunta Sherlock al ver la mirada de extrañeza de John.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que cuides así de mí —dice el doctor sentándose en la cama intentando esconderse de la intensa mirada de Sherlock.

—No acostumbras a necesitar que nadie cuide de ti, John —responde Sherlock sentándose a su lado, violín en mano.

—Gracias —murmura John entrelazando los dedos con lo de la mano libre de Sherlock.

—De nada, John. No puedo ayudar a Lestrade con el siguiente caso sin mi blogger, ¿no?

John hace rodar los ojos, pero una leve sonrisa se le escapa por la comisura de los labios antes de replicar.

—Ya decía yo... —intenta bromear, sin demasiado éxito. Pero Sherlock no se lo tiene en cuenta.

—Necesitaré que estés concentrado para poder desentrañar el siguiente caso. Tus respuestas siempre son mucho mejores que las de la calavera, John, ya lo sabes.

John se estira en la cama dejando salir un bufido sarcástico por el comentario de Sherlock, pero no replica, porque en los labios del detective baila una sonrisa muy tierna, inusual en él.

—Es importante que estés descansado, o no podrás dar lo mejor de ti. ¿No querrás contar con que los ineptos hombres de Lestrade me cubran la espalda, verdad?

—Muy bonito, Sherlock, apelar al chantaje emocional para hacerme volver a trabajar.

—Lo que haces conmigo no es trabajar, John. I sí. Todo vale en el amor y la guerra.

John hace que no con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa se ha intensificado en su rostro.

—Además. No me gusta verte llorar, John —murmura el detective, de repente poniéndose serio, como si admitirlo fuera admitir una debilidad que revelara a regañadientes.

—¿Y siempre ha de ser todo como tu lo quieres, Sherlock? —pregunta John alzando una ceja, pero sin perder la pequeña sonrisa de los labios.

—No —responde Sherlock también sonriendo.

Ambos recuerdan la primera vez que en John le hizo esa misma pregunta, en esta misma cama, unos seis meses atrás. Antes de decidir que, a falta de una mejor descripción, le etiqueta social que más se ajustaba a la relación que habían establecido era "pareja". A pesar de estar los dos seguros de que lo que tienen entre ellos está muy lejos de lo que cualquier persona asociaría a esta palabra.

—Ahora, doctor, cierre los ojos y descanse —dice finalmente Sherlock poniéndose de pie.

Lentamente, con al elegancia que le caracteriza se pone el violín al hombro y alza el arco suavemente, fregando las cuerdas con seguridad y determinación.

John reconoce enseguida la melodía porque es una de sus piezas clásicas preferidas. El solo de Scheherazade; Una pieza que le recuerda su infancia, cuando su abuelo les llevaba a él y su hermana a conciertos los domingos por la mañana. A Sherlock no le gusta tocarlo, John lo sabe, pero aún así lo hace, por él.

Cuando acaba, John deja salir un suspiro, largo y profundo, pero no abre los ojos. Enseguida Sherlock enfila un seguido de melodías, todas conocidas para John. A menudo no las acaba, las enlaza en una melodía sin fin que recorre los buenos recuerdos del doctor. En algún momento John se adormece, y cuando se da cuenta Sherlock ha empezado una melodía celta lenta y melancólica.

John abre los ojos desorientado porque no sabe si se ha dormido hace diez segundos o dos horas. Sherlock todavía toca, aunque John no sabe qué, lo hace con los ojos cerrados, y si no fuera por la tenue luz que entra por la ventana John no lo habría visto, pero, una lagrima le cae por la mejilla derecha mientras friega el arco contra las cuerdas con una pasión que John creía que solo un gran misterio por resolver podría despertar en el detective. John no puede apartar la mirada de él. Poco a poco Sherlock acaba la melodía y finalmente se detiene. Unos segundos después baja el arco con tanto cuidado que parece que intente no molestar el intenso silencio que reina en la habitación. John ni se atreve a tragar.

Con cuidado, Sherlock deja el violín dentro de su funda, que está en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, y después se acerca a John, que todavía le mira embobado y medio dormido.

—Vuelve a dormir —le murmura con su voz grabe Sherlock mientras le tapa.

John vuelve a suspirar y murmura un ligerísimo:

—Gracias.

Para toda respuesta Sherlock se acerca a él y le besa los labios de forma suave y tierna. Otro acto inesperado, dada la manca de muestres de afecto de Sherlock en el día a día habitual. Para John, una muestra más de cuan perceptivo es el hombre que tiene delante y como, a pesar de todo, es capaz de crear la perfección para alguien que no sea él mismo, cuando esta persona le importa y realmente lo necesita.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _Si tuviera que escoger solo una de las viñetas es posible que me quedara con esta, aunque fue la once la primera que me inspiró_.


	8. Viñeta 8

_**Cuando llegas **__**rendido**_

_**y**__** bostezando pones las muecas**_

_**que **__**me vuelven loco porque sabes**_

_**como me gustas.**_

* * *

><p>Sherlock está tumbado en el sofá. Hace más de una hora que no se ha movido de sitio. Hace cinco días desde el último caso interesante y en Barts están de obras en el laboratorio. Ha estado haciendo experimentos en la cocina de casa, pero hay un numero limitado de pruebas que un puede realizar con cierto rigor científico en una cocina doméstica.<p>

Escuchar los sonidos de la señora Hudson y deducir qué está haciendo podría ser bastante entretenido si sus actividades diarias comprendieran alguna cosa más que sacar el polvo de las figuritas de porcelana de les estanterías y ver los debates de los programas del corazón mientras cocina.

El sonido de la puerta princpal suena como música celestial a las orejas de Sherlock. Por fin John está en casa. Se fue ayer por la mañana y a penas vuelve ahora. Solo un triste mensaje al móvil diciendo que no vendría a dormir, que el medico de guardia e esa noche se había puesto enfermo y tenía que hacer la suplencia.

El desanimo, pero, se apodera de Sherlock de nuevo al notar como los pasos del doctor son lentos y el cansancio es tal que casi arrastra los pies. John entra abriendo la puerta suavemente. Lanza el abrigo encima de su butaca y dice hola con un hilo de voz.

Sherlock no sabe segur si el bajo tono de voz es debido totalmente al cansancio o es que John piensa que podría estar dormido y no quiere despertarlo. John se dirige a la cocina y con movimientos mecánicos llena la tetera y la pone al fuego.

Sherlock se gira. No es que necesite hacerlo para saber que hace John, pero después de tantas horas solo en el piso tiene ganas de verle.

El buen doctor está parado delante la tetera, esperando a que hierva el agua. Se friega los ojos con las manos en un movimiento que Sherlock no pede evitar cualificar de infantil y tierno. El cansancio es más que evidente en su rostro y en como los hombros de John se curvan hacia delante. John no parece haberse dado cuenta de que Sherlock le está observando. De hecho Sherlock duda que en estos momentos John sea capaz de darse cuenta de nada. No acaba de entender porqué el doctor se fuerza a hacer estos turnos dobles, cuando es más que evidente que en su estado de cansancio probablemente sería más acertado un diagnostico hecho por el paciente que por el propio John. De todas maneras el elevado número de gestos involuntarios que el doctor realza en este estado de agotamiento, y que normalmente es perfectamente capaz de evitar debido, seguramente, a su estricto entrenamiento militar, resultan fascinantes.

Poco después John llena do tazas con el té que acaba de hacer y las lleva hacia la sala. Cuando las deja en la mesita mira directamente a los ojos de Sherlock y pasados unos instantes sonríe levemente.

—Me alegra que estés despierto. ¿Has comido nada desde ayer?

—No —dice Sherlock entrecerrando los ojos un poco, intentando descubrir si John sabía que estaba despierto cuando ha hecho el té o ha llevado dos tazas por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Sin decir nada John se estira y coge el teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo, y mientras marca se acerca al sofá, haciendo gestos para que Sherlock baje las piernas y le haga sitio para sentarse. Sherlock piensa en no hacerlo pero entonces John se tropieza con la alfombra, está tan cansado que Sherlock casi teme que si no le deja espacio para sentarse colapsará allí mismo. Así que finalmente aparta las piernas.

Cuando John se sienta ya está hablando con el dependiente del tailandés y con un simple "lo de siempre" pide cena para los dos, mientras intenta aguantar un bostezo que finalmente se le escapa cuando cuelga. No le sorprende que John le quiera hacer comer, mantenerle alimentado es como la misión secreta de John en la vida, pero sí que le sorprende que tenga energía suficiente para esperarse para comer con él, porque John hace cara de estar lo bastante cansado como para ir a la cama sin siquiera cenar.

—¿No deberías ir a tumbarte? —pregunta Sherlock finalmente, cuando el móvil de John cae al suelo. Sherlock está casi seguro que lo ha soltado al tirar la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos, y dejar los brazos muertos, colgando. Entonces John da un suspiro.

—Probablemente —murmura John, peo entonces gira la cabeza y abre los ojos, que le brillen de una forma que solo quiere decir una cosa.

—¿John? —dice Sherlock alzando las cejas, demasiado sorprendido para decir nada más.

Tampoco dice nada cuando los labios de John es curvan en una media sonrisa complaciente, una mueca depredadora que provoca que la respiración de Sherlock se acelere. Inconscientemente Sherlock es lame los labios y la sonrisa de John se ensancha.

Sherlock gira la cabeza levemente observando a John detenidamente. Tras el deseo y el cansancio hay alguna cosa más en la mirada de John, pero no acaba de saber que es.

—Deja de pensar y bésame —dice John acercándose hacia él de forma autoritaria.

Sherlock sigue sufriendo por si John se desploma en cualquier momento, pero no puede negar que John ha conseguido excitarle con una sola mirada. Además cuando John habla en su tono de autoridad militar siempre siente una necesidad imperiosa de hacer lo que le mande sin siquiera cuestionarle. Y le besa. Le besa como si no hubiera un mañana, y John responde con una fiereza inusitada, se aferra con una mano a su cabello, mientras la otra se entrelaza con la suya.

Un gruñido nace en el pecho de Sherlock y reverbera en su cuello, John le empuja atràs tumbándose encima de él, sin dejar de besarle como si le fuera la vida en ello. Las manos del doctor le recorren de arriba a bajo, de forma lujuriosa y demasiado rapida. Sherlock no tiene ni tiempo de procesar todo lo que está sintiendo, sobrepasado por la intensidad del deseo de John.

De repente John se aparta de el y lanzándole un preservativo, que Sherlock aún no sabe de donde ha salido, le dice:

—Póntelo —aún con el tono autoritario de antes.

Sherlock tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. John no suele querer ser el pasivo, claro que el término pasivo no se ajusta demasiado a la actitud de John en estos momentos, piensa en Sherlock.

Con manos diestras, a pesar del temblor que el deseo le provoca, Sherlock se retira los pantalones y libera su erección. Sin pensárselo dos veces la cubre con el preservativo, y cuando acaba John ya está desnudo de cintura para abajo al lado del sofá, preparado para ponerse a horcajadas encima de él.

Con casi el mismo entusiasmo de antes, John se inclina sobre su pecho para besarle ferozmente. Con una mano al lado de la cabeza de Sherlock, John, se aguanta mientras con la otra busca a tientas la erección de Sherlock tras de sí, y la bombea con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que Sherlock abra la boca en un grito silencioso de placer y dolor.

Es evidente para Sherlock que John no tiene ninguna intención de ir con calma así que, mientras intenta no ahogarse con el beso del John y el placer de su masturbación feroz, consigue separar los glúteos del doctor para poder hacerle un masaje con los dedos.

La espalda de John se curva cuando Sherlock comienza a mover sus largos dedos dentro de él, haciendo que esta vez sea el doctor quien abra la boca para dejar ir un gemido gutural. Como respuesta, John, le muerde el labio a Sherlock y acto seguido deja de masturbarlo y se incorpora.

—Te quiero dentro. Ya —ordena John.

Sherlock duda, pero retira los dedos y mas por autoprotección que por otra cosa, aparta la mano de John de su erección y él mismo la coloca en la entrada de John. Este no se lo piensa dos veces y sin vacilar se empuja abajo, empalándose casi de una estocada.

Sherlock pierde el mundo de vista. Todo se ha vuelto blanco y casi no puede reprimir el impulso de empujar las caderas arriba buscando intensificar el contacto aún más. Así que deja ir todo el aire en un grito ronco que se asemeja al grito que profiere John debido al dolor que supera el placer por unos instantes.

Antes de lo que Sherlock sabe que es prudente John empieza a moverse encima suyo. La necesidad frenética de John es muy inusual, pero Sherlock se siente arrastrado por ella, como si le hubiera envestido una ola gigante. Cierra los ojos y los dedos de los pies se le curvan, imitando la espalda que lucha contra el peso de John en busca de más placer.

Un gemido de John fa que en Sherlock abra los ojos, para encontrarse con la imagen de John masturbándose a él mismo sin dejar de subir y bajar encima suyo aguantado por les manos de Sherlock en la cintura, cada vez a un ritmo más rápido.

Todo ello no dura mucho más. La visión de John en un estado de alienación tal hace que Sherlock explote de forma súbita con un llanto de placer, que parece ser lo único que atrae la atención de John, quien de repente se fuerza más adentro de lo que ha llegado hasta ahora y cuando ya no hay más espacio entre ellos se queda allí quieto, con la mano en un movimiento frenético sobre su propia erección hasta que él también eyacula de forma profusa entre sus dedos y encima del pecho de Sherlock, que justo ahora comienza a recuperar la consciencia.

John se desploma sin fuerzas encima de Sherlock.

—Esto ha sido... —murmura Sherlock a la oreja de John, que jadea y apenas puede responder con un leve:

—Gracias —responde John y sonríe con un dejo de prepotencia mucho más propia de Sherlock que de él.

Sherlock le observa un instante y embargado de una emoción que no es capaz de catalogar atrapa su sonrisa en un beso profundo y lento, que John responde pero que dura poco, porqué el doctor tiene serios problemas para mantenerse consciente y finalmente se duerme encima de Sherlock, con los brazos de este abrazándole por la cintura y su pene, ya flácido, todavía dentro.

Con un movimiento sutil Sherlock estira la manta que hay en el respaldo del sofá y les cobre a ambos, para después cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el ritmo pausado de la respiración de John hasta un sueño ligero que durará más de media hora, cuando el timbre les despertará.

Con el sueño en les pestañas John se aparta de encima de Sherlock para que este puda bajar a buscar la cena. Cuando Sherlock vuelve a subir se encuentra a John acurrucado e el sofá durmiendo de nuevo.

Sabiendo que eso no le despertará Sherlock enciende el televisor y distraídamente come su ración de la cena, mientras con un ojo espera a que John entre a la fase más profunda del sueño, para poderle alzar y llevar a la cama sin despertarle.

La mañana siguiente cuando John se despierta no sabe muy bien done está, hasta que la niebla de los ojos se deshace y le deja ver que está en su cama, en su habitación, aunque no recuerda haberse metido en ella la noche anterior. Solo recuerda haber entrado en casa, casi arrastrándose, muerto después de más de 24 horas despierto. Ya no está preparado para hacer tres turnos seguidos. Y a Sherlock...

—Buenos días —dice una voz tras de si, y cuando se gira se encuentra a Sherlock sentado en la cama leyendo tranquilamente.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta John desorientado.

—Aún es temprano —responde Sherlock, que ha dejado el libro en la mesilla i le observa de forma extraña.

—¿Qué? —pregunta John incomodo por esa mirada penetrante consciente de que no cesará hasta que el detective sepa la respuesta a lo que sea que le perturba, ya sea deduciéndola o solicitándola, la experiencia le ha demostrado que lo más rápido suele ser decirle lo que quiere saber.

—¿A qué vino lo de anoche, John? —pregunta finalmente Sherlock, que instintivamente no puede evitar lamerse los labios al recordar el episodio de la noche anterior.

John se pone al recordarlo. Pero no permite que el su tono de voz se disturbe.

—¿No te gustó? —pregunta intentando parecer impertérrito y no nervioso.

—No es eso —dice Sherlock que no puede evitar que su mano friegue su entrepierna en una escalofrío—. He llamado a la clínica y me han dicho que no pasó nada grave ayer...

—¿Has llamado a la clínica? —responde incrédulo John, divertido por le extraña ocurrencia de Sherlock, pero preocupado por lo que pueda haber dicho a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—No te preocupes, les he dicho que habías llegado a casa de un humor extraño y que temía que hubiera pasado alguna cosa, de nuevo... me han asegurado que todo había ido bien. De todas formas han llamado a la doctora Smedley para que haga tu turno, para que puedas descansar.

—¡Sherlock! —le riñe el doctor— la madre de Ruth está enferma, llamaré y les diré que no hace falta que me supla —dice resignado.

—Como quieras, pero después de tres turnos y de anoche, creo que debería tomarte el día libre, John.

—Por más que me seduzca la idea de quedarme en casa intentando aliviar tu aburrimiento, tengo una obligación con mis pacientes, Sherlock —le alecciona.

—¿Así que eso es lo que hacías anoche? ¿Aliviar mi aburrimiento? —pregunta sorprendido y divertido Sherlock.

—Cinco días sin un caso i con Barts cerrado por obras, no hace falta ser el único detective consultor del mundo para deducir que el aburrimiento te estará matando. Aún no sé como no has hecho volar la cocina con algún experimento descontrolado a estas alturas. Pensé que tus esfuerzos para mantener el piso intacto merecían una recompensa.

—Tendré que hacer más evidentes mis esfuerzos para mantener una convivencia agradable entonces si esta es la manera como piensas demostrar tu gratitud de ahora en adelante —responde Sherlock en un tono que no puede esconder cuan orgulloso de él mismo se siente por haber ganado tal recompensa.

John estalla en una risa alegre. Y después se acurruca con una sonrisa en los labios dispuesto a dormir un rato más. Suspira i rechaza la idea de llamar al trabajo, necesita el día libre, se merece el día libre, se dice a si mismo. Además tiene mucho son.

Entonces John nota como la cama se mueve. Sherlock se ha estirado a su lado y antes de poderle detener ha empezado a besarle la nuca, haciendo que se li erice todo.

—Quiero mi recompensa por haberte conseguido un día libre —murmura Sherlock a la oreja de John antes de tragarse el lóbulo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo del doctor vibre al son de un gemido incontrolable.

—No tengo fuerzas, Sherlock —murmura John tan pronto es capaz de controlar la respiración acelerada.

Sherlock se aparta de encima de John con suavidad y este sabe que podrá seguir durmiendo. Entonces John gira la cabeza para poder ver a Sherlock y añade, de nuevp con una mueca depredadora en el rostro:

—Pero hay lubricante en la mesilla.

El rostro de Sherlock se ilumina y John solo puede añadir:

—Lento, Sherlock, muy lento.

Y John suspira bajo las manos de Sherlock que recorren su espalda en un masaje relajante seguido de breves besos que le cubren para, lentamente, llevarle al éxtasis una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>:_ siento haber tardado en actualizar. Mi abuela ha estado ingresada y... bueno ahora ya está todo arreglado así que las cosas poco a poco van volviendo a la normalidad, así que espero poder acabar de subir la historia pronto, ya solo me queda traducirla del catalán. XD. Merci por todos los revews._


	9. Viñeta 9

_To__do aquello que se esconde dentro de tu mundo,_

_e__s como me gusta._

* * *

><p>—...es extraño, porque en el fondo siempre había pensado que cuando llegara este momento de mi vida las cosas serían asquerosamente normales, estaba preparado para la normalidad, para la casita de cuatro habitaciones y jardín, casado, con dos niños, quizá hasta con un perro. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza encontrarme... así. Claro que nunca había conocido a nadie... así. Hay muchos adjetivos que se podrían aplicar aquí pero normal no es uno de ellos. Y... me encanta. Estaba preparado para la normalidad, mentalizado, peo de hecho nunca la quise, supongo que los que piensen que por eso entré en el ejercito y por eso acepté venir a vivir a Baker Street sin casi ni pensármelo tienen razón.<p>

»A veces pienso que en realidad es como si viviera la vida de un agente secreto. Hace meses que vivimos una doble vida, hacemos ver que seguimos siendo tan solo compañeros de piso, yo voy a la consulta casi para cubrir las apariencias, pues con lo que nos pagan en algunos de los casos podríamos ir tirando (más o menos). El caso es que vivir aquí, nuestra relación... me ha permitido hacer de medico como entretenimiento, porque me gusta, pero a la vez me ha hecho entrar en un nuevo mundo: el mundo según Sherlock Holmes.

»Es cierto que la mitad de las veces no entiendo qué esté pasando, es cierto que mi vida ha estado en peligro más veces desde que volví a Londres que cuando estaba en Afganistán y, sí, es cierto que nuestra rutina diaria está repleta de gritos, de malas caras, de suspiros de resignación, de condescendencia... pero a pesar de todo, vale la pena, cada minuto que pasamos juntos, aquí o donde sea, trabajando o intentando vivir, o sobrevivir, es igual, todo vale la pena.

»He llegado a ese momento de la vida de un hombre en el que cuando se para y mira atrás ve que su vida es solo un puñado de decisiones tomadas sin pensar demasiado; Muchas erróneas, otras afortunadas, pero en mi caso todas, por suerte, todas libres de culpa. Casi me da miedo decirlo en voz alta, pero soy feliz. No había sido nunca capaz de imaginarme así de feliz. Vivo con un genio loco que por alguna razón me estima i ha convertido mi vida en una gran aventura. La más grande de todas: vivir con él; Ver su mente funcionar, verle crecer como persona, ser capaz de entenderle a veces y el resto del tiempo ser capaz de maravillarme con su magnificencia.

»Me he vuelto adicto a la sensación que me provoca sentir que alguien tan trascendentalmente especial como él me quiere i, hasta a veces, me necesita a su lado. Es sobrecogedor ser partícipe de su vida porque él así lo ha querido. También es espeluznante, pero en eso prefiero no pensar. Porque si pienso en la posibilidad que nunca mi suerte acabe y le pierda o él me deje, de repente, la normalidad me parece la peor de las condenas. Cuando sé que no debería serlo.

»Seamos francos, la gente normal no puede, ni quiere, vivir en medio del peligro cada día. La gente normal no es capaz de ver el mundo más que de la forma en que se lo han enseñado. Por todos los dioses, la gente normal no es capaz de salvar vidas sentado en el sofá de casa con un teléfono móvil en las manos. La gente normal quiere ser normal. Yo entes también quería ser normal, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si quería ser normal porque no había conocido la "anormalidad" o si por contra vivir fuera de la normalidad me ha cambiado. Ciertamente ahora hago cosas que antes no hacía, cosas que ni siquiera creo que sean nada buenas, como hablar contigo, calavera. Aún así, no creo que exista nada que en estos momentos prefiriera tener que no fuera él y su mundo extravagante y ecléctico, tan peligroso como excitante y avasallador. Y si esto no es amor, no sé qué es.

»Me pregunto qué diría Ella si supiera que la he substituido por ti. Pero no puedo ir a la consulta de una psiquiatra a explicarle que me he enamorado de Sherlock y que como más coses descubro de él más me gusta y que me horroriza pensar en tener una vida normal y que necesito hablar de ello con alguien o explotaré y que no tengo a nadie con quien hablarlo. Especialmente cuando Mycroft puede tener acceso a sus notas con total impunidad. Lo que siento por Sherlock es nuestro y de nadie más, así que solo puedo hablar de ello con él o contigo, y creo que so ego no necesita que lo hinche más de lo que ya está, además él sabe perfectamente qué siento, pienso y quiero solo con mirarme. Además, es más que probable que él no entendiera mi necesidad de hablar de ello, de decir en voz alta todo lo que siento por él, bueno y malo.

»¿Es posible que haya llegado al punto de estar justificándome por hablar contigo, calavera?

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _Sigo con la sensación que éste queda un poco fuera de carácter, pero dicen que todo se pega menos la hermosura, no?_


	10. Viñeta 10

_**Todo aquello que solo te guardas para los dos**_

_**es como me gusta.**_

* * *

><p>Es media tarde. John y Sherlock están tumbados en la cama tapados solo por una sábana. Están desnudos y sudados acaban de hacer el amor y se han quedado abrazados descansando uno en brazos del otro.<p>

—John, quiero decirte una cosa y necesito que no me interrumpas —dice Sherlock acariciándole el cabello a John que descansa encima de su pecho.

—Está bien, Sherlock, di —y cierra los ojos para escuchar la voz potente y grabe de Sherlock directamente desde dentro de su caja torácica.

—Necesito hacerte saber una cosa que sé que me dirás que ya sabes y que no hace falta que te diga, pero que yo necesito decir y que quiero que me dejes decir. Sé que entiendes porqué nuestra relación ha de ser como es. Sé que entiendes que nuestra vida depende de que mantengamos en secreto como de importantes somos el uno para el otro. Sé que estás de acuerdo con ello y también sé que a menudo te muerdes la lengua para lograrlo. Son muchas las veces que veo como haces ver que nada pasa cuando en realidad te mueres de ganas de decirle a Mycroft, a Anderson, Lestrade o hasta incluso a un perfecto desconocido que no saben de qué hablan con tal de que sean ellos quienes se muerdan la lengua un rato.

»No, no sufras, no eres tan evidente. Casi siempre disimulas bien lo que piensas, especialmente con Mycroft. Pero te conozco John, es fácil ver rastros de molestia, exasperación y rabia cuando ellos no miran.

»¡No! no es un reproche. Sé el gran esfuerzo que haces y sé que lo haces de buena gana. Pero esto no quita que creo que necesitas saber que soy consciente del esfuerzo que haces y como es de significativo para mí que todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros te lo guardes solo para nosotros dos. Aunque haya momentos en que te mueras de ganas de anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos o usar nuestra relación para hacer callar a más de uno.

»Sé que piensas que para mí es fácil. Lo es, en cierta medida, porqué si siento la necesidad de hacerles callar, sus propias vidas son un material mucho más útil.

»Sé que sabes que aunque nuestra vida no dependiera de mantener la ilusión de que solo somos compañeros de piso y colegas, yo, probablemente, te habría dado decenas de otros motivos para no hacerlo publico. Y sé que tú lo habrías aceptado. Y sé que lo sabes, pero me parece adecuado decirte como de importante es para mí que sea así.

—¿Sherlock, intentas decirme que me amas? —le interrumpe finalmente John con una sonrisa en los labios, sin alzar la cabeza del pecho del detective. Sabe que Sherlock se siente incomodo hablando de estas cosas y mirarle a la cara solo haría que alterarle.

—No. Ya te expliqué una vez lo que opino de ti y, si no recuerdo mal, que no lo hago porque tengo memoria eidética —añade con tono indignado—, estuviste de acuerdo con todo lo que te dije.

—También recuerdo haberte dicho que aceptaba tu opinión al respecto pero que no coincidía con ella. Además los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo Sherlock.

Con la mano acariciaba el pezón derecho del detective y bajo su oreja siente como el corazón del joven da un salto. Pero John no está seguro de si la aceleración se debe a que se siente acorralado o a la leve caricia.

—Admito que es posible que haya algunas opiniones que se intensifiquen o disminuyan, pero no cambian, no cuando son tan claras. Lo que sentía por ti entonces no ha cambiado. Sigo sintiéndome atraído físicamente por ti. Intelectualmente sigo pensando que si te dedicaras un poco más al ejercicio de tu intelecto podrías mejorar, la prueba es que has hecho un gran avance desde que nos conocemos.

»Siento por ti una camaradería que nunca había logrado sentir con nadie más. I una admiración que sobrepasa toda lógica. Admiro la tu capacidad empática, profundamente, aunque sé que a menudo se convierte en un obstáculo para tu razonamiento lógico, también es cierto que a veces nos ha salvado la vida. Admiro tu coraje, valoro tu espíritu de equipo y temo tu predisposición por considerar tu vida menos importante que la mía.

»Me desconciertan tus prioridades cambiantes en la vida, pero he descubierto que a veces es divertido dejarte escoger a ti. Encuentro muy agradable tu predisposición al orden. Considero tus gustos por la música y la literatura banales y descuidados. Por contra en el comer eres mucho más refinado. Tienes muchas buenas cualidades, que valoro más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Eres leal, sabes seguir una orden, sabes guardar un secreto, no te da miedo hacer lo correcto y tienes un buen sentido del humor; Eres una de esas personas que cuando ríe ilumina la sala entera, entiendes los intercambios sociales y a la vez eres capaz de entender mis razonamientos lógicos y de algún modo hacerlo encajar todo en un solo lugar; Eres honesto, generoso y paciente.

»También tienes malas cualidades. Eres irascible, un poco ingenuo, y despistado. A veces hablas demasiado sin decir nada. Te quejas por todo, no aprecias la buena literatura ni la buena música, y eres incapaz de aprovecharte de nadie aunque sepas que se lo merece o que se lo puede permitir. Y los deseos físicos te ganan siempre la batalla.

»Pero en general las buenas cualidades sobrepasan de largo las malas, y hasta algunas se compensan.

»Palabra por palabra, John, te acabo de repetir lo que ya te dije entonces, y nada ha cambiado. Salvo quizás que algunas de estas cosas se han intensificado. Por ejemplo cada día me molesta más la música que escuchas, John.

—¿Sherlock recuerdas qué te dije yo aquella noche? —le pregunta finalmente John cuando acaba el discurso, al fin alzando la cabeza de su pecho para verle a la cara.

—Me dijiste que sí —responde el detective con una mueca de prepotencia y picardía en el rostro.

—No seas idiota, Sherlock —lo regaña dándole un golpe en el muslo, le habría pegado en el culo pero no llega, al estar Sherlock tumbado panza arriba—, hablo de después de responder a tu estúpida pregunta. Te dije que lo que describes es cierto pero que creía que había más de lo que eras capaz de poner en palabras— John vuelve a recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock y vuelve a hacer patrones circulares sobre su torso con la mano mientras sigue hablando—. Te niegas a admitir que eres capaz de sentir amor, Sherlock. Por aquel entonces no estaba seguro del todo, y por eso no insistí en el tema. ¿Si yo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti como podía estar seguro de lo que tú sentirías por mí? Pero las cosas han cambiado, Sherlock. Ahora te conozco mejor —dice recostando la barbilla en el pecho de Sherlock para poder mirarle al rostro—. Y el hecho que necesites asegurarte que sé que sabes que hago un esfuerzo considerable para guardar en secreto lo nuestro y que lo valoras enormemente, lo demuestra. No solo sientes cosas por mí que no sabes acabar de identificar sino que te preocupa lo que yo siento por ti —añade alzándose sobre el su codo para verle con claridad—. Y esto Sherlock es todo lo que necesito para saber que me amas.

—Yo no... —intenta negar Sherlock.

—Yo también te amo Sherlock —le interrumpe—. Más que a mi propia vida.

Sherlock no responde inmediatamente, y cuando lo hace habla en un susurro angustiado y resignado.

—Esto es lo que me asusta, John.

Sherlock no ha negado que le ame y eso hace sonreír al doctor, que mirándole a los ojos de nuevo murmura:

—Lo sé —entonces alarga el brazo para pasarle la mano entre los cabellos de forma reconfortante—. Y te amo más por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Grissina<strong>: _cada vez me quedan más empalagosos y no se si me gusta..._


End file.
